D&H: Multiverse Samurai
by OkamiArtist
Summary: An average American-Japanese teen finds out his family's sword is magical and opens a rift into an unknown world where he must fend off monsters and bring order to the dimensions alongside a powerful ally and a forger of dimensional scissors, Hekapoo. What turns will his journey take? Will he become a potential warrior of immense power? How will the new-found friendship escalate?


_David Hattori was a simple boy living a simple life in Echo Creek California with his Japanese father and American mother who passed away at his birth. He was a tall boy with spiky short dark hair, wearing a whjte hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath, plain jeans and red addidas trainers. You'd imagine for his life's simplicity that he'd have simple goals in life, but no. He aspired to be a great warrior, the likes of which his father told him stories about when he was a little kid. His father owned a sword, the Hattori family sword to be exact which he kept in a display case in the family living room. Stories claimed the sword his family posessed had magical properties. David dreamt of wielding such sword and joined a Kenjutsu dojo in a nearby town. He learned many tricks and techniques at dispatching opponents from his Sensei. Years later, his father became horribly ill the likes even Star Butterfly herself couldn't cure with her magic. As he was about to pass away on his death bed his final words were: "Son, the sword now passes unto you. Guard it with your life, for the honor of your family". Although mourning the loss of his father had recieved the family heirloom he long desired, the Hattori family sword._

A few months later after the passing of his father, David was meditating in the living room on the floor with the sword before him. He took a deep breath as the sun had gotten just high enough on the sky to shine through his window, the steel of his sword reflecting the light across the room eradicating any and all shadows. David exhaled and tried to open the mind's eye in his search for inner peace. He expelled all thoughts leaving in him in pitch black darkness in his mind, the exact opposite of what was happening around him. Then something shined so bright, the darkness around him tore. He didn't know how to react, did he reach inner peace? Did he reach enlightenment? Was this a sign of god? He couldn't tell. Instead he further focused on the light, barely making out a symbol. He didn't know what it meant but it looked familiar, it started shining in a different shade of light if that is even possible to imagine. Then another symbol appeared, then another, and another. The light rapidly moved towards his point of view. He quickly opened his eyes in shock. The steel of his sword glowed in heavenly light as the symbols he saw in his mind flashed across the steel. He was terrified yet oddly intrigued. He pressed the steel with his finger making the point of contact with his finger emit an even brighter light. He sat amazed at the sword when suddenly the light ceased to exist completely and the sword was back to normal. Then suddenly a tear through the dimension occured, opening up a rift on the wall before him. David scared and chilled to the bone quickly got up grabbing his sword,into a samurai like pose to defend himself if anything happend. He waited for a few moments until he realized nothing was happening. He stepped closer towards the dimensional rift and reached out, his arm going through. He then quickly pulled it out and hesitated on going in. After building up enough courage he took a deep breath and said to himself: "C'mon David you can do this! You are to become an honorable warrior, find your courage!" With his courage somewhat built up but still with fear lingering inside of him he stepped through the portal.

He fell from the sky and into a tree screaming on his way down. Dizzy and frightened he let go of his grip and released the branch of the tree, falling onto the ground. He lied there with a shocked expression on his face and fear in his eyes as his sword fell down from the portal towards him. He closed his eyes awaiting his impending doom when nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes seeing the sword stuck in the ground beside him, barely missing him. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat up, he was scared even more then before seeing the portal, which he entered, close high above him. Was he stuck in this weird new place he's discovered? "No no no no! How am I gonna get back!?" he panicked. He quickly got up, pulling his sword out of the ground and started pacing, trying to find a way to return. "What have I done?! WHY DID I GO THROUGH THAT PORTAL!?" his screams of panic were cut off by footsteps. David's instincts kicked in and he quickly hid in a bush out of desperation to hide from whatever was coming. He waited for some time and peeked out. What he saw was anything BUT what he expected, it was a girl. Her skin was pale white with spiked arms and long red hair tied back in a black hair band with some of her hair covering her right eye. She had big beautiful orange eyes, pointed ears and yellow-ish orange horns. She's wearing a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots and a black tiara with a small cute orange flame constantly burning above her head. He couldn't understand who or WHAT was she, all he knew was that she was very pretty. "What'cha looking at over there?" a voice spoke behind him in a playful tone. David quickly turned his head to see the girl right behind him. "AGH!" he let out a girlish scream as he fell over the bush into the open field. The girl giggled at him: "Don't worry, I won't tell her" and ended her sentence with a wink. "Wha-, how does-...WHAT?" David was confused seeing the girl both in the field and standing behind the bush, there were two of her! The girl moved closer towards him and the version of her that appeared in the field suddenly faded out of existance. "Don't worry that's just a clone, the name's Hekapoo by the way." David sat on the floor as confused as ever. Hekapoo reached her arm out towards him to help him up. "What the actual heck is going on? What have I gotten myself into?" David thought to himself. He then looked back at Hekapoo and blushed, accepting her hand. He stood up and asked: "M-My name's David...", jeez it was visible how confused and uncomfortable he was from space! "Nice to meet you David. Is that yours?" she pointed to his katana sword on the ground. "Oh, y-yes." he stuttered as he picked his sword up "This is my family sword, it has been passed on for generations. Now it is my duty to guard it-" before he could even finish, Hekapoo cut him off in surprise. "Wait a second! Senshi no ken!" she yelled at the sword, making it bright up with the heavenly light from before with the strange symbols flashing on it. "Woah, how did you-" cut off once more, Hekapoo exclaimed: "No way! You're the 51st!". "I'm the what?" asked David, confused and eager for answers. "You...You're the 51st Hattori Senshi!" said the girl looking at David with a surprised expression. "I am? How do you know of this? And how do you know my family?" David just wouldn't stop with the questions, granted he just stepped into an unknown world. Hekapoo sighed and muttered "What's up with you humans and all the questions. I'll tell you everything when we're safe". "Safe? What are you on about?" David continued. A loud noise, sounding more like a roar from a distance shrieked through the forest. Hekapoo looked behind and then back, facing David, "This is not the time, we have to go!" Just as Hekapoo finished her sentence, a tree came crashing down next to her, barely missing her." When she looked behind once more, she saw a monster! It resembled a giant troll with green skin, large fangs, large and buff body mass with a red crystal on the belly. The newly met duo backed up as the troll roared at them and ripped out one of the trees single-handedly. David quickly went into his warrior stance. "I'll have my clones distract him from the flanks, you attack him in the middle and try to hit his crystal! That's his weak-point!" David nodded and watched as Hekapoo multiplied and created portals beside the troll which she went through with her fellow clones. "This girl is insane...I like it" the young warrior whispered to himself and charged down the field seeing how Hekapoo and her clones clawed away at the giant with their Dimensional Scissors, which she uses to create portals and rifts into other dimensions. He charged towards the troll and swung his sword which somehow recoiled off of the troll's immensly thick skin. David stood at awe but that would stay short lived as the troll hit him and many of the clones alongside him with the tree, leaving the bunch flying across the field. "C'mon David! Get up! I know you can do this, you're a warrior!" yelled the real Hekapoo. "Ungh, I'm not gonna let some disgusting troll beat me down! May the Emperor give me strength!" His sword starting glowing in heavenly light once more. He charged again towards the troll. As he ran he yelled; "TENNO HEIKA! BANZAI!" his eyes lit up with the same light as he charged towards the troll. In range, he slammed his blade deep into the crystal, almost shattering it instantly.

The troll stood shocked for but a moment until its body disintergrated into mere ash in only a few seconds. The light emitted by the sword died down aswell as the flashes in his eyes, he collapsed to his knees, panting as Hekapoo's clones disappeared from existance one by one. Hekapoo came out of a portal she created next to him and was impressed by what she had witnessed: "Woah, not bad for a human." David stood confused as ever and mumbled: "All of this is so surreal..." Hekapoo frowned as she could see how traumatized the boy was and empathized with him, she sat down next to him: "Are you going to be okay?" David quickly shifted moods:"...BUT TOTALY AWESOME!" Hekapoo blushed at first, seeing how he toyed with her emotions like that and smirked: "You're one decieving creature. I have to admit, I AM impressed." David got up in excitement despite feeling a tad weaker from such energy channeled: "When do we get to fight more monster?" he said so with an excited expression on his face. "Hmph, well...if you find all of this so odd and scary I COULD just open a rift to Earth-" David immediatly cut her off: "Please, tell me more about me, my family and this sword! Take me on more of your awesome adventures, PLEAAASE!" he begged her on the spot. "Well...I guess you could be my companion." David's facial expression was as happy as a new year's eve as they walked up a high hill. Hekapoo continued: "I'll tell you all you want to know when we get to my dimension." When they arrived to the very top she cloned herself once and took out her dimensional scissors. The clone jumped off the hill's edge and opened a rift mid-air, jumping through. "Welcome to A Brand New Life" she told David and playfuly hit the back of his head causing him to fall forward into the rift, leaving a small burn mark on the back of his head.


End file.
